Rocko enamorado en el día de San Valentín
by thebest88
Summary: Este es una verdadera historia de amor don de Rocko busca a su mujer de la vida para invitarla al baile del dia de los enamorados en la que se celebra cada año. Disfrútenlo!


ROCKO ENAMORADO EN EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

Faltaba solo una semana para el día de los enamorados que se celebraba cada año en el parque O –Town donde hacen una gran fiesta para los novios, todos estaban contentos para que llegara ese día tan esperado todos tenían parejas excepto Rocko donde miraba por la ventana los novios pasear comprando regalos para las novias.

Rocko: suspira hay todos tienen novia menos yo?

Jefe: Insecto, porque estás viendo la ventana ponte a trabajar!

Rocko: jefe, le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Jefe: si, Rocko?

Rocko: alguna vez usted has conocido el amor de su vida osea, su media naranja?

Jefe: no creo en esas patrañas amo mi dinero que nunca me falla en las buenas y en las malas es como si fuera mi hija ahora ve a trabajar y cuando termines cierra el negocio.

Rocko: viejo amargado!

Cuando estaba cerrando el negocio de repente aparece una mujer muy bella cuando la vio se puso de todos los colores y sintió un golpe fuerte en el corazón.

Ella: Oye, tú trabajas aquí?

Rocko: Hay hay si, trabajo aquí!

Ella: Jaja, bueno estoy buscando la última edición de gran gran hombre en el día de los enamorados donde se enamora apasionadamente de una reportera lo tienes verdad?

Rocko: Yo, creó que si déjame conseguirlo.

Aquí lo tienes jeje.

Ella: Gracias eres muy guapo y por ser tan gentil conmigo.

Rocko: Oye, espera cuál es tu nombre?

Eres de por aquí.

Ella: me llamo "Cecile" muack

Rocko se desmayo con el beso de la hermosa Cecile al despertar le dejo un escrito.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa se encontró con sus amigos Heffer y Filburt. Heffer: Oye, Rockito te sientes bien mira vas a ir al baile de los enamorados yo voy con mi novia Alci y tú? Filburt: yo voy con mi esposita Hutchison y tu Rocko? Rocko:ya me conseguí a mi mujer de mis sueños. Heffer: Cómo, tiene que ser una broma? Filburt: No puede ser como se llama tu mujer de tus sueños jiji Rocko: allá ustedes si no me quieren creer tengo su dirección y su número de teléfono. Heffer: déjame ver, vamos Rocko. Rocko: Oh! No Heffer: Oh oh es la prima de Wallace que trabaja en la pizzería a él no le gusta los walabi… lo siento Rocko es tu fin. Filburt: si te van hacer pizza no te acuerdas de la otra vez que te dieron una paliza y estuviste en el hospital casi un mes. Rocko: me tendré que arriesgar es todo o nada. Solamente a Rocko le quedaban 3 días para la fiesta de San Valentín así que decidió llamarla. Rocko: Hola, Cecile como estas? Quisiera preguntarte algo tienes pareja en el baile para esta sábado en la noche todo el mundo va ir para el baile no tienes pareja te puedo invitar perfecto. Tienes un inconveniente cual es ese inconveniente Wallace no te deja salir entonces tendré que hacer un plan para sacarte de ahí. Entonces llamo a sus amigos y les conto el plan. Heffer: ese Wallace si es malo no deja salir a su prima para divertirse un poco. Filburt: tenemos que hacer algo y rápido. Heffer: estoy contigo 100% amigo Filburt: estoy contigo Rocko Estamos aquí para que tú seas feliz amigo. Rocko: gracias amigos. Mientras tanto Rocko le compro un regalo de sus ahorros era uno de los mejores para ella. A menos de un día para el baile ya estaban preparados para el gran momento. Heffer y Filburt tocaron la puerta de Wallace pun pun Wallace: quien se atreve a tocar mi puerta. Heffer y Filburt: Somos de la A.C.R (AGENTES DE CHICOS RUDOS) Wallace: no eh escuchado eso? Heffer y Filburt: me han reportado un caso de que no dejas salir una chica a la fiesta de enamorados. Wallace: Oh no agentes si ella va a ir Heffer y Filburt: que ella se venga con nosotros Wallace: por su puesto. Heffer y Filburt: lo estaremos vigilando o si no vas preso por 6 meses quieres eso. Wallace: no, no quiero eso. Cuando se estaba acercando a la fiesta Rocko le saco una canción a ella. Daft Punk Digital Love

LAST NIGHT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU  
IN THIS DREAM IM DANCING RIGHT BESIDE YOU  
AND IT LOOKED LIKE EVERYONE WAS HAVIN FUN  
THE KIND OF FEELING IVE WAITED SO LONG

DONT STOP COME A LITTLE CLOSER  
AS WE JAM THE RHYTHM GETS STRONGER  
THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH JUST A LITTLE LITTLE FUN  
WE WERE DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG

THE TIME IS RIGHT TO PUT MY ARMS AROUND YOU  
YOURE FEELING RIGHT  
YOU WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND TOO  
BUT SUDDENLY I FEEL THE SHINING SUN  
BEFORE I KNEW IT THIS DREAM WAS ALL GONE

OOH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO  
ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU  
I WISH THIS DREAM COMES TRUE

OOH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO  
ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU  
WELL MAKE THIS DREAM COME TRUE

WHY DONT YOU PLAY THE GAME ?  
WHY DONT YOU PLAY THE GAME

Se quedo muy emocionada por la canción y era fan de ese grupo. Le dio un tremendo beso le dijo gracias por la canción Rocko le dio un regalo de una joya de esmeralda las más hermosas del mundo. La fiesta iba de lo normal de repente aparece Wallace me engañaron Rocko que haces con mi prima y pun le dio un golpe en la cara Cecile le dice Rocko levántate si quieres pegarme pégame porque yo amo a tu prima y es la madre de mis hijos todos se que daron con la boca abierta, se hicieron preguntas: como, qué? Wallace: te voy La gente de la fiesta comenzó a regañarlo si ellos se aman déjalos tranquilos. Wallace: bien, los dejare tranquilos se ven muy enamorados que siga la fiesta. Y todo volvió a la normalidad. "Eres fresca y en el viento  
te haces brisa cuando llegas" FIN Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Por favor, dime si te gusta. Esta es sólo mi pequeña serie que estoy haciendo. Por favor Review. Gracias por su lectura de todos modos ^ _ ^ 


End file.
